Mario Party 19/Board Information
This is to explain all the boards in Mario Party 19. Toad's Flower Garden A grassy board. This is the first board in the game. It is hosted by Blue Toad. In Story Mode, this is where Mario and his friends begin their adventure after they see Bowser using the Mini Stars to power his machines. Blue Toad says a Lakitu is making a terrible mess of his garden, infesting it with Spinies and planting Piranha Seeds everywhere. This is a very basic board with nothing special about it. It's meant to introduce you to Mario Party 19. One thing to note is Piranha Spaces, which are exclusive to this board. Landing on the space makes a Piranha Plant bite you and you lose Mini Stars. However, if you are using a Super Star, you are immune to this effect. Keep that in mind. Koopa's Desert Ruin A desert board. This board is a bit tricky since it's mostly luck-based. It is hosted by Koopa. Specifically, a red Koopa, since the green one is a playable character. Mario and his friends follow Lakitu here after beating Toad's Flower Garden, but they are stopped by an incoming Banzai Bill. Koopa then tells them that King Bob-Omb has placed Banzai Bill cannons everywhere. There are holes you can dive into to avoid Banzai Bill, but this will cause you to forfeit any remaining movement points. The cannons are activated when you land on a Banzai Bill space, and cause anyone they hit to lose ten Mini Stars, unless they have a Super Star or are hiding in a safe spot. Cheep Cheep's Undersea Grotto An underwater board. This board isn't too hard, just annoying. It is hosted by Cheep Cheep. Mario and friends dive underwater when they discover the secret exit to Koopa's Desert Ruin. Here, Cheep Cheep tells them his undersea grotto is being polluted by Gooper Blooper. The board is annoying because it's filled with Dragoneel spaces, exclusive to this board. If you land on one, Dragoneel comes over and attacks you, and you lose Mini Stars unless you have a Super Star. This might not seem annoying, but there's like, maybe one every eight spaces. Otherwise the board is pretty easy. King Boo's Haunted Mansion A haunted mansion board. This board is tricky and annoying, but it's also really fun. It's hosted by King Boo. Mario and friends surface here after they leave Cheep Cheep's Undersea Grotto in Story Mode. King Boo taunts them before hiding away, and they have to escape the mansion to continue. The board's main feature is the secret passages and Scramble Spaces. Secret passages are discovered via events when you land on the space and choose the right thing. Scramble Spaces will mix up the rooms of the mansion. For example, the kitchen could swap places with the studio. Mr. Blizzard's Frosty Mountain A snow board. This board is one of my least favorites because of how annoying it is. In Story Mode, King Boo teleports Mario and friends here after they defeat him. Mr. Blizzard then challenges Mario and friends to climb the mountain and defeat him. There is a special space here, called the Mr. Blizzard space. Landing on it starts a slot machine. There is a 50% chance it will land on Cooligan, who takes Mini Stars unless you have a Super Star, and there is a 50% chance it will land on Penguin, who gives you Mini Stars. There are also Slippery Spaces, which cause you to slip and fall down the mountain. Paratroopa's Cloudtop Cruise. A board above the clouds. This is my favorite board. It is hosted by the green Paratroopas, since red ones appear in this board elsewhere. This is where Mario and friends end up when they reach the top of Mr. Blizzard's Frosty Mountain. Paratroopa says that Big Bully is ruining his Mini Star Party. It includes four Star Stages, which give you tons of Mini Stars or Mini Ztars. There are seven creatures to run into, each giving a specified amount of Mini Stars or Mini Ztars. Flutters give ten stars, Paratroopas give you seven stars, Paragoombas give five stars, Swoops give two stars, Big Dry Bones give seven Ztars, Bone Goombas give five Ztars, and Bony Beetles give two Ztars. The creatures on each stage are, in order: Flutter, Paratroopa, Paragoomba, Swoop. Flutter, Paratroopa, Paragoomba, Bony Beetle. Big Dry Bones, Bone Goomba, Bony Beetle, Swoop. Flutter, Paratroopa, Paragoomba, Big Dry Bones.